The allince
by seeker160
Summary: Harry learns that everything is not the way it seems. harryginny harrypottersg1 crossover This story is dead. I apoligize but as you see the grammar is horrendous.
1. Chapter 1

Are you all right said a kid with black hair. Automatically I looked at my surroundings all I saw was a small cell that I was in to empty cells and one next to me with an older boy. I moved closer to the bars in between us and Whispered my name is nick what's yours he said it was Harry potter and that he was from England. I responded that I was from the U.S.A. and my last name is Wolff.

That was all we could say because a person in a U.S. air force uniform opened up the cells and said follow me pointing his gun at us. I knocked the gun out of his hand and Harry tackled him. I took his keys and keycard then, went out in to the hall put him in to a supply closet and closed the door to the brig.

We found the elevator and went down because they expected us to go up. So we went down to level 20. Were we found an armory and got a bunch of guns with blinking red lights, some grenades and 20 claymores which we split evenly into 2 packs and we went across the hall and found a storage room full of rations and water bottles. Harry said we should eat as much as possible then fill up the packs. I agreed and we feasted. Then we went down to level 28 and set of the alarm. I disabled the elevator and we searched the level. But know one was down there. We found a room over looking a weird gate it had what looked like the main computer. I got in on a screen name that was already logged in and shut all the blast doors and found out we were in the Cheyenne mountain complex. The weird gate turned on and men in stepped out seemingly from no where. When they saw the doors were shut and there were 2 kids up here. They called us on there radio and asked us what we were doing. We told them that we had been kidnapped by the air force and that we locked down the base. I told Harry to open the right blast door in till the guy with glasses went through or they started shooting.

I went and told him to open it and for him to tell the guy to go thorough or else. The guy went through and said his name was Jackson. He explained that they were part of a secret origination that controlled a device that could travel to other planets. Harry said yeah right. Jackson said it's as real as magic. Harry said how do you know about magic?

Daniel quickly opened all the blast door when we looked away and a bunch of soldiers ran in. Harry made a glowing dome around us and said it was a shield charm. That would stop any matter from passing in but not out.

A soldier said my god will reward me and killed every one. Then he went to shoot Harry and I threw out a grenade. Jackson ran in and said he was dialing the gate to the jaffa home world. We ran down to the gate and went through it. And we found ourselves on a bustling Planet. A man came up to us and said my name is Tealc this is Mitchell and this is carter.

Harry said hello. Swung around and fired 2 shot at a guy who fell over. Mitchell said what the hell you are doing. Harry said nick check his chest. I looked at it and said he is not a jaffa. He is tauri by the name off jack O'Neal. I woke up jack with a bottle of water. I said how can the teacher teach if the students already surpass him. Mitchell asked how do you know all that.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry potter or stargate sg-1 this is just my attempt at a crossover.

---------------------------Flash back--------------------------------

Surrey, England

Harry's pov

"Sirus" I yelled waking up from a dream. Yes Harry he replied. I said, "Who is that?" with my wand at the ready.

He said," Harry this is Sirus I recorded a piece of my memories and put it in your head to give you a message. First go to gringots and ask for two endless bags pull out all your money turn half in to pounds half into to American dollars. Go in to a shop called the curios shop tell the men you are here to pick up your trunk when you get it say it is my turn to live it is a portkey to America. You will be trained by a old friend jack O'Neil. You should also be trained with a kid you can trust with your life Nicholas Wolff he one of the potter protectors. Ps say shrink to shrink the trunk

Ohio, USA

Nick's pov

I woke up in my room my grandpa was there in a thick German accent he asked if I had finished my war books on the US military he had given me to read. I said yes. He said that it was it time to fulfill my duty as a Wolff. He said that I was a potter protector. I would help out Harry potter magic was real and that it would cause us to trust each other and that there was a test I had to pass and he handed a picture that said cornel O'Neil on the back. Then I was washed away in a swirling mass of energy.

---------------------------End flashback------------------------------------------------

Author notes

What do you think?

Can you guess what how nick was transported away

Sorry for the short chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

I told Mitchell, "My grandpa had trained me since I was to my 2 when parents died in a terrorist act. I studied the about the stargate under the pretense that it was fake A made up world created by my grandpa to teach me tactics. When I was 8 I was sent to a commando summer school for kids. That my grandpa had created for screw-ups and kids who needed a break from normal life. We started of with paintballs guns and then we used those weird guns with red bullets to knock each other out. Thinking back I should have know the stargate program was real with 1000s of mission reports, technical diagrams, and other stuff like non working zat guns .How Harry knows is he follows my lead and is a quick learner we are coming for training from jack. Mitchell asked if you knew about the sgc why were you confused about the gate earlier. It just sunk in a minute ago he was telling the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for reading I'm going to try once more and see if I can do a better job please review so I can see were I'm screwing up. Again thank you for reading I know my grammar is really bad if anyone wants to beta please email me at (seeker160 at gmail .com) **This story is set in current day (2007).It is somewhere in season 10 in Stargate. I will you some information from the 6****th**** and 7****th**** book but not all.**

Mitchell lead us into a tent were we eat some lunch and he told us about the current situation with the Ori how only the Foot soldier and leaders were left and the gods were vanquished and a few other things.

Jack who was lying down with a headache from being knocked out then sat up and said, "They don't need to know that now."

Harry then screamed, "I need to know ever thing last time I didn't my godfather was killed."

Jack then said, "Of course you need to know every thing but that information isn't relevant what the situation in the magical world is. Also why I'm Training you is important. About five hundred years or so ago there were two families in Germany One that had lived there for a long time and one that had moved there two generations back as you probably guessed there were the Von Wolff and the Potter family the two family were so close that the young boys were often mistaken for brothers because they were always together. When young Harold Potter was eleven even though it was illegal he told Cole Wolff **(1) **about Hogwarts and how his family had been on the run from dark wizards for 12 generations. They accidentally made an infragilis** (2)** vow for the Wolff's to always help and protect the Potters in the greatest times of need and Harold promised the same thing back. That vow has been enacted 3 times once in between Harold and Cole potter. Once in world war 2 when Grindelwald was a dark lord and once more know during Voldemort reign of terror. Harry the only reason Voldemort didn't die was you weren't powerful enough alone there is another prophecy of four people.

Two groups of two united as one, Two Male, two female and three of them magical.

Who would defeat the darkness that had plagued the land since the great snake.

Two of the four would be closer then brothers even though they had just met.

One would continue the circle of the potter's wheel.

One would be a surprise who had been known all along yet not thought important. This One had been wronged multiple times with skeletons in her past created by the snakes heir.

On the third try there would finally be the victory of the people.

I know that this is short but I need feedback about were to go with this can you guess which four they are two are obvious the other two not two much.

Cole is a shortened version of Claus which is a German version of Nicholas

Infragilis is Latin for unbreakable I'm using a infragilis vow as version of the unbreakable vow that work off of much deeper magic that is made by accident when two people make a promise and mean it deeply at least one party must have magic.


End file.
